


Hachiko

by A_Wild_Imposter



Series: Remember, remember, the 16th of November [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Inspired by Hachikou the Faithful Dog (1923-1935), Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter
Summary: Sam Nook was made by Sam to take care of Tommy. To keep him busy and not grief other places.Tommy loved him. He always did the tasks Sam Nook assigned him. The boy always hung out with the robot even though he had no tasks to do.He was affectionately nicknamed Hachiko by Tommy. He asked why he was nicknamed that. The boy replied that he looked like a dog and loyal. He told him of a story of a dog named Hachiko that waited for his owner for 9 years.Sam Nook saw why the nickname fit him. His programming told him to be loyal to Tommy. He was made to be a companion to the boy. And he was glad that Tommy was his companion.
Relationships: Sam Nook & tommyinnit
Series: Remember, remember, the 16th of November [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031430
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96





	Hachiko

**Author's Note:**

> I am speed

Sam Nook was made by Sam to take care of Tommy. To keep him busy and not grief other places.

Tommy loved him. He always did the tasks Sam Nook assigned him. The boy always hung out with the robot even though he had no tasks to do.

He was affectionately nicknamed Hachiko by Tommy. He asked why he was nicknamed that. The boy replied that he looked like a dog and he was loyal. He told him of a story of a dog named Hachiko that waited for his owner for 9 years.

Sam Nook saw why the nickname fit him. His programming told him to be loyal to Tommy. He was made to be a companion to the boy. And he was glad that Tommy was his companion. 

No matter what Tommy does, complaining about the tasks he was given, insulting him, he would always be Tommy’s companion. He doesn’t need his programming to tell him so. The boy wormed his way through his metaphorical heart.

They fell to their usual routine. Tommy would come to him everyday at the entrance of the hotel, and he would wait patiently for him. He would give him tasks and he would go out to fulfill those tasks. He would always return to the hotel at the end of the day.

Today was different however. Tommy didn’t return to the hotel that day. 

That was okay, everyone has their off days, Tommy will return the next day.

Then he didn’t. Tommy didn’t return the next day, nor did he for the following days. 

Still, he sat patiently at the steps of the entrance to the hotel, waiting for the blonde boy to come back. Waiting to give him tasks and take care of his companion.

Weeks have passed, and no sign of Tommy. Sam came by the hotel and tried to get him to stop waiting. That Tommy is dead, that he isn’t coming back.

He doesn’t believe Sam. Tommy will come back, he knows it. And it’s his job to be there when Tommy comes back. He sat stubbornly on the steps, not letting Sam move him from his place. His maker eventually gives up and leaves him to be at the hotel.

He sits at the entrance waiting day and night for Tommy to come back. The world passes him by as he waits for his companion to return.

There is overgrowth surrounding the hotel, but the hotel still stays the same as it was. He cleans the hotel every night, knowing that Tommy would like his hotel to be clean for customers.

His maker and the people of the land have long passed, yet he still waits for the blonde boy with blue eyes to come back. 

He remembers the story of Hachiko, the dog that waited for his owner for 9 years. He will wait longer for Tommy to come back. He doesn’t care if it takes decades, but he will wait for his companion.

His mechanical body starts deteriorating, yet he still waits for Tommy. He still cleans the hotel, and he still sits on the steps and waits for Tommy.

He waits and cleans until he can’t anymore. The rust has eaten through his body, and his vision is fading in and out. 

His last thoughts were how sorry he was for not being able to be there when Tommy comes back. For leaving the hotel alone and not cleaning it.

He looks up at the sky before he shuts down. Blue skies that reminded him of eyes that had a dim sparkle. He hopes that he will see them sparkle once again.

Eventually, Sam Nook turns off, his body rusted beyond repair. 

Just like Hachiko, he waited for his friend until he couldn't. His loyalty and trust for Tommy withstood the test of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Join the Discord!
> 
> The Writer's Block: https://discord.gg/pR9vjnWC


End file.
